True Escape
by ARemusRomance
Summary: What would have happened if she never found Jake? “Bella,” he whispered my name in my ear seductively. “We want you forever.”I gasped. What were they talking about? Then as realization dawned on me, I felt his teeth sink into my neck.READ REVIEW :


DISCLAIMER: ok not Stephanie Meyer. Because if I was, I'd totally be making out with Edward and Jacob right now :)

Weeks... months have gone by. Nothing is the same anymore.

Nobody understands. Edward and I weren't just another high school couple. This wasn't some random exaggeration of infatuation. I loved him. Really.

He was Edward. _EDWARD_. I mean, who wouldn't love him? He understood, he was protective, and although sometimes he could have a temper, every one of his imperfections only made him more perfect.

His beauty wasn't just on the outside either. The way he cared for everyone so much to hide his thirst for there blood; he was so brave. He was beautiful enough to make a straight guy go gay. And even if he didn't feel the same way about me, I knew I would always love him.

I knew I should try to let go. I should try to move on and be happy, but I couldn't. I didn't want to forget. I needed to hold on to every memory I had of him.

Besides, it wasn't just losing him that was driving me crazy. It was losing a whole family, a whole future. I wanted it so bad. I didn't care about living forever, or being a vampire. I just wanted to be with him.

As I sat in my truck thinking about him, Mike came to the door.

"Bella?" he asked. "Ummm... I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with us this weekend. The weather should be nice by Friday, and I could give you a ride...in my car...you know?"

I tried very hard not to roll my eyes but I couldn't help it.

"Really, Mike, I'd rather not."

"Why?" he asked sulking. "Are you ok Bella? You never talk to any of us anymore since... and you know if you need to talk... I think you should come."

"Please Mike, I'd really rather not."

"But-"

"Mike! Just leave me alone!"

The words came out sharper than I intended and I felt guilty looking at the hurt flash across his face.

"I was just offering..." he said and he turned around to go back to the store. I turned on my car, feeling like I should tell him I would go, but not being able to bring myself to it.

I opened the rusty side door to the bar that I used as my second job. I know what you're thinking. What was I doing working at a bar?

It wasn't the tips, the countless guys, the late hours. No, the reason I worked here was more important. I worked here to avoid him. The music was loud. Loud enough to drown out every thought of him.

And I could afford more drinks if I let a guy pay for one or two. It wasn't something I wanted to do, just something that had to be done.

I needed to stop thinking of him; stop hoping there was still a chance; praying he would come back.

The music was already blaring when I walked around to the back of the bar. My shift didn't start for a couple of hours, but I needed a drink. Two guys that usually dance with me came up and offered a Heineken.

We started dancing and I tried in vane to remember their names. Kyle and Kenneth? Chris and Alex? Daemon and Xavier? That sounded right. I looked at them a little more intently then usual, trying to really take in how they looked.

The taller one (Daemon?) had light brown hair that was incredibly straight. He was muscular and lean, probably about 6, 3'and incredibly pale. His eyes were hazel and never strayed away from me.

The other one (Xavier?) was pale as well. His blue-black hair fell into his deep green eyes. He was also muscular and still tall at about 6, 1'.

As I stared at them, I noticed a look pass between them. They both grabbed my hand with incredible speed. I tried to shake them off, they new this was off limits. I never let anyone get that close to me anymore. It was a necessary precaution.

But these two were strong, too the extreme. The pulled me gently but firmly out the side entrance to the alleyway we used to throw drunks and trash out.

Xavier let go and Daemon took the lead. he grabbed my wrists and pressed them against the brick wall, pinning me to it.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked. I meant for it to sound harsh and in charge. Instead, I sounded confused and weak.

"Bella," he whispered my name in my ear seductively. "We want you forever."

I gasped. What were they talking about?

Then as realization dawned on me, I felt his teeth sink into my neck.


End file.
